


feel a little more alive

by hypersexualdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersexualdun/pseuds/hypersexualdun
Summary: "so cute, tyler."





	feel a little more alive

**Author's Note:**

> ily grace

tyler shudders and digs his nails into josh's shoulders. 

“so cute, tyler.” josh thumbs over the head of tyler’s dick. “so small. fits right in my hand, huh?”

tyler moans, loud. “josh…”

it only takes small movements of josh's hand to reduce tyler to a whining, squirming mess of pleasure. 

tyler’s sitting in josh’s lap, mostly kept upright by his boyfriend’s arms. 

“mmm, josh, i need, i need…” tyler's begging and he's not sure why. he hates to beg. 

josh takes his hand from tyler’s small dick and tyler nearly cries out. he's right on the edge, just a little more touch and he’ll cum…

“shh, no, don’t touch yourself.” josh gently kisses tyler's cheek. “just wanna look at you.”

tyler grips josh's shoulders and shudders. 

josh's hand returns to tyler's dick, barely moving. 

it's enough for tyler to cum anyway, getting it on his stomach and josh's hand. he's loud as he shakes apart, mind nearly blanking with just how good he feels. 

he returns to earth still in josh's arms. there's tears on his face. 

“i love you.” josh says. 

tyler’s nuzzle into josh's chest means the exact same thing.


End file.
